


The Case That Can't Be Solved

by MizJoely



Series: SherlollyPrompts [26]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post-The Final Problem, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 03:23:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12123456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: coffeepath on tumblr requested For the meme thing (wherein I was given a title and was supposed to describe the fic I would write for it): a case which cannot be solved





	The Case That Can't Be Solved

**Author's Note:**

> I was so inspired by the prompt that I actually wrote the fic!

"Molly, I need your help."

"Of course, Sherlock, what is it?"

"A case."

"Right, is John not available? Or do you mean you need me to watch Rosie while the two of you are off chasing the bad guys?" Molly smiled to show she wasn't upset if that was the case; watching her god-daughter was one of her favorite things to do.

Sherlock shook his head and stepped closer. "No, it doesn't involve either John or Rosie. Just…you."

Molly felt her breathing get a bit rough as she stared up at him. "So what does this case involve, exactly?"

"It's an old case, one that I've been unable to solve for about, hmm, seven years now," he replied, and Molly's heart beat faster. He reached out and stroked his fingers along the side of her face. "And if it wasn't for my sister, I doubt I would have ever come even this close to solving it, since I wasn't aware it was a case until she forced us to speak those three little words."

"So the unsolvable case is…"

"You, Molly Hooper," he replied, tilting her head up and holding her gaze. "And I hope never to be able to solve it."

Then he kissed her, and Molly found herself agreeing with his logic for the few, brief seconds she remained capable of rational thought.


End file.
